Delusional
by chocolatestawcherry
Summary: My parents said that Ikebukuro would be perfect for me, now I can see why, I mean, my new best friend doesn't even have a head! And even with all the gang wars and school stuff I still have time to have fun with the hot guy who seems to stalk me. Rated M for future lemons and violence.
1. Arrival

**Hey guys! *waves. After reading a dozen of Sakura's crossovers and stumbling on Naruto/DRRR crossover once I decided to write my own :D Since there isn't any Izaya/Sakura fics I decided to write it with this pair. If anything I will put just a bit of Shizou/Sakura just for the fun of it :P**

**Rating: M, for violence, swearing and future lemons**

**So disclaimer:**

**I don't own neither Naruto or Durarara! Sadly. **

* * *

_**Delusional Chapter One:**_

* * *

_**Sakura's POV:**_

''_Freak! You should get out of here!''_

''_I can see why you don't have a boyfriend, you're a freak of nature!''_

''_You monster, don't go near us!''_

''_Freak!''_

* * *

Freak. I bolted up after that, cold sweat running down my slightly oversized forehead. I looked around, realizing that I wasn't in my room but in a compartment on a train. I sighed deeply while running my delicate hand over my naturally pink hair. So I should introduce myself first, I think. My name is Haruno Sakura, previously a Jounin in the Hidden Leaf village, Konohagakure. But now, I'm a simple civilian, well I'm trying to be normal if you push past the fact that nothing is normal about me. I have _natural _long pink hair and a short temper which causes me to use my ninja skills accidently in front of a lot of people.

This leads me to transfer schools yet _again_. I done it three times already and every time I get called a freak or a monster, which naturally leads me to snap, using my abilities and those no good retards. Now my parents, who are civilians by birth, found a new town, but this time they're sending me alone. They said this city will be perfect for me, they haven't explained why thought. So here I am, waiting for the train to stop at my destination, my new home – Ikebukuro.

The speakers went on, telling us that we are near Ikebukuro, so I turned to my side a little to face my dark green duffel bag. Ino would have fainted in seeing that I packed so little clothes with me but I'm defiantly not her so why bother? I zipped it open and smiled with glee while gripping the item in the bag. I pulled out a box of Pocky. I can't even remember the last time I ate sweets so freely, but now I had a chance. I smiled while putting the chocolate covered stick near my mouth.

After a few Pocky sticks and minutes later we finally arrived at the city and I was one little pink bundle of joy and excitement. Joy because I could finally move my sore back and excited because I get to explore a new city! Konoha and Tokyo were nothing alike do to the gap in technology and ages. I'm actually quite glad I got to Japan, there are a lot more things to entertain myself, but I still couldn't fight and I missed that a lot.

I grabbed hold on the bag, swinging it over my shoulder while exiting the train. Tōkyō subway was amazing indeed. I got corious how the outside looks so I rushed out of the crowded subway and into the city. I looked around in awe. The city was huge I tell ya', HUGE! Skyscrapers were reaching the sky, adds flashing everywhere like stars in the evening and people were walking all over. I gasped slightly mumbling a quiet 'Sugoi..' under my breath, not particularly watching where I was going. Big mistake.

''Oof!'' That was the sound I released when I bumped into someone, hard. I glared at the gorilla sized man who clearly wouldn't bother with an apology so I just huffed and attempted to walk away from the man who was surrounded by more men with weapons like sticks, swords, knifes and all that combat shit.

''Oi! Pink! Where do ya' think you're going? You're in Yellow Scarves territory!'' He barked while grasping my shoulder harshly. I kept a blank expression while secretly sending medical chakra into my throbbing shoulder. I 'tsk'ed at him and glared.

''So what? You're gonna beat me up? There are only twenty of you!'' I spat back at him. I noticed now that we gained quite a crowd now and my face quickly changed to one of a scowl. _Those people are looking at me with pity, I'll show them pity! _I could feel his gripped harden on my left shoulder and that made me snap. I gave them a I-suggest-you-run-now look before lifting my right leg up into the air, hitting his chin harshly, making him stumble back a few steps. Seeing here boss having troubles, the gang started to run to me. Perfect.

I left my leg in the air, waiting for the armed men to get closer to me. I could see confusion on the audience's faces, I frowned. They think I'm crazy that I don't run, no? When they _finally _reached me with smirks, I gave them my own evil grin. They will never know what hit them. I slammed my chakra enchanted foot to the ground, making a crater form beneath the thugs' feet. They instantly fell which made me bored, how predictable. They yelped and all lost balance which made them drop their weapons.

In a few seconds more men wearing yellow showed up and I frowned. These guys are stubborn, no? I started to count them all and I even didn't notice that a maniac was swinging a katana at my head. His laughter started to bum behind me and I rolled my eyes, their so lame.

He grinned maniacally when the katana collided with my head. A lot of people gasped, some ran away and some turned their heads, not wanting to see the outcomes but then suddenly, with a poof of smoke I transformed into a log. Owned much? They all stared wide eyes at the log, wondering where I went I guess. I used my ninja speed to knock some of them out.

''If you're gonna use the element of surprise-'' I started to say, gaining everyone's attention by knocking two of the thugs heads together, making them fall unconscious. Five left, I counted. I stepped into a circle, letting them surround me. I smirked evilly when once again they started to charge at me with their weapons. Doing quick hand signs, my smirked widen even more if possible.

''Chidori Current!'' I cried out and as quick as the electric lightning came the thugs laid there, unconscious and burnt to a crisp. Thank you Sasuke for teaching me this awesome jutsu! I guess Oro-gay trained you well after all. I looked around, fearing the people around me suddenly. To my utter shock they started to clap. CLAP! O now see way my parents sent me here, these people are crazy!

''Sugoi~ she's as strong as Shizuo!''

''Can I have your autograph?''

''She's new?''

''Did you see that mom? She can control lightning!''

''Seriously? Another one?''

And with that rumors about me started to spread like wildfire. I hesitantly grabbed hold of my duffle bag and ran for it. I didn't know where to go, there were a lot of people on the street at this late hour. I walked the street, trying to act like I usually do but it was kind of hard when nearly everybody was pointing fingers at you. I took a shaky breath and began looking at the buildings.

''Sunshine street…Where the hell is that?!'' I asked to no one in particular but then I overheard a man yell something about sushi so my stomach started to growl. I blushed from embarrassment and made my way over to the black skinned man. He saw me coming near him and then gave me a warm grin which I returned.

''Russian sushi is the best! Would you want some sushi? Sushi is good!'' He exclaimed and I simply just nod my head. He gave me a coupon and pointed behind me where a building with the banner 'Russia Sushi' tood. I waved at him goodbye and made my way towards the bar.

I pushed open the door to reveal a super tasty smell to appear. I sniffed the air and sigh in delight. This is my kind of place. I walked up to a stool next to three other people. When I sat down the dyed blonde haired boy turned his head towards me with a friendly grin. I smiled at him in return; he raised his hand for me to shake.

''Koonichiwa~! Names Masaomi Kida! Are you new here, beautiful?'' He asked me curiously which I nodded to with a slight blush. I grasped his hand and gave him a firm shake and a smile.

''My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you and to answer your question, yes. I'm new, just got here actually.'' I said pointing towards my duffle bag. He nodded with that cheerful grin that seems to be stuck on his face permanently. He looked to his other side and gasped making me jump a little. I looked over him to see the two other people who were watching the scene with curious eyes.

''These are my friends. The blushing coward is Mikado Ryugamine and that erotically cute yet shy girl is Anri Sonohara.'' I laughed out loud when they both smacked the blonde, blushing madly at his introductions. Soon after an old man came with our orders, smiling at every one of us. His eyes landed on me. Frowning at first but then he lit up in realization. I looked up at him puzzled.

''I know you!'' He pointed a finger at me ''Your that girl that beat up the Yellow Scarves gang just an hour ago!'' I almost spitted out my tuna when he said that. Now every eye was on me. I sighed and nodded. Looking around I gave them an incredulous look.

''What?! I was supposed to give into them or something?'' I shouted/yelled at the four who blushed slightly. I started to fuming until the other boy broke the silence.

''S-Sugoi! You actually beat a gang all by yourself?'' He asked in disbelieve and I sneered at him.

''What'da ya' mean by that? There were only thirty of them total.'' I stated calmly as I started to sip on my sake. I heard the blonde choke that made me smirk inwardly. They were civilians too, I could take down a pack of ninjas, civilians got nothing on me. The other girl suddenly jumped up, startling me in the process.

''A-And you're not injured at all?'' I looked at her stunned face with a big smirk smashed on mine. ''Nope'' I responded calmly, popping the 'p' a little. They stared at me for a few minutes and I groaned.

''Would you _please _stop staring at me!?'' They diverted their eyes quickly, ashamed that they were caught. I hummed slightly when I took the last gulp on my sake. I looked at them with a glint of mischief in my emerald eyes. Resting my head on my palm while my elbow rested on the bar.

''So what's do you do for fun in this city?'' I asked them. They instantly lit up and I grinned foolishly. I mean, I don't care that tomorrow is my first day of school I could skip the whole year if I want to. It doesn't matter anyways about the future here, I could always go back to Konoha and work in the hospital or something.

''You come to the right place Sakura-chan!'' The dyed blonde haired boy exclaimed. ''Let me tale you to our grand tour of this wonderful town'' he got up and extended his hand for me to grab which I refused and shrugged it off. The other two seemed too laughed at the puppy look he kept giving me.

''Kida-san, I already said 'no''' I chuckled at his emo corner face and walked out of the bar. The three followed closely and soon we were on the streets yet again. I sighed at the cold wind which started to blow on my face. When we walked by some people started pointing or gossiping about me.

''I wonder if she's in a gang?''

''I know for a fact that she is weaker then Shizuo-sama!''

''As if! Does Shizuo know how to electrocute people?!''

''Well no, bu-''

''Who's Shizuo?''with my ninja hearing I could pick up a few of the gossiping girls words. I noticed that I am compared with this guy a lot, It kinda gets on my nerves.

''Well he's-''

''IIIIZAAAAAYYYAAAAA!'' An ear piercing yell erupted on the other side of the street. I turned my head quickly, actually hearing a loud pop but ignored it. There running towards us was a blonde in a bartender suit and dark sunglasses holding a….vending machine? I rubbed my eyes once, twice. Yup, that's what it is.

I stared at him in disbelieve. Seriously, a vending machine? But to lift that thing up and throwing it so high you'd have to possess a lot of strength to do that. Then I noticed a raven haired guy running away from the crazy blonde while talking though the phone like he gets chased everyday like that. It wouldn't be surprising if he actually did.

''Calm down Shizu-chan~'' He yelled back in a sing sang voice. This is just this much I can take. I looked over my shoulder to the three frozen teens who were sweat dropping and huffed, pointing to the two newcomers. The blonde shoot his head to get out of the trance he was and pointed at the other blonde.

''That's Shizuo Heiwajima, over there-'' he pointed to the raven haired boy who was smirking slyly at the short tempered man who was about to throw the metal box in his hand. ''- Izaya Orihara. Friendly advice, be careful he's actually dangerous'' I nodded slowly at the blonde, not supposedly understanding why to stay away from the guy but still nodded.

''So where to now?'' I asked in a friendly tone, although I was extremely curious about the two newcomers I'm not gonna let it show. The brunette put a finger to his chin as if like thinking, so while he does that I failed to notice an incoming vending machine flying straight at me.

''Kyaaaa!'' I manage to yell out but suddenly I found myself on a motorcycle. I looked up to see a woman with a yellow helmet that has cat ears. I couldn't help but noticed that she has a lot of chakra dripping off her. She is defiantly not from this world. She held out a PDA to me which had something written on it.

'Are you ok?' I guess that's the way she communicates for some reason. I nodded at her with a coy smile on my face. Damn, how could I not notice a freaken flying vending machine? And I call myself a ninja. Suddenly the motorcycle released something similar to a horse sound and started moving really fast, which made me grab hold of the other girl's waist. The motorcycle jumped though fences and bushes which made me sweat drop but I decided to stay quiet.

When we finally reached the street I noticed the raven haired boy walking calmly down the street while talking though the phone. I couldn't help but notice that he does these strange gestures but that made him who he is, right? What am I thinking?! Just drive and ignore, drive and ignore, drive and ig- oh my god! Did he just wink at me?

**SCORE!**

'_Inner? Where did you come from?'_ I narrowed my brows. She was supposed to be asleep, guess her hot guy sixth sense woke her up. I rolled my eyes and relaxed. I don't know who this woman in front of me is but I owe her my life for this.

''Hey!'' I shouted out, due to the strong wind current. Her helmet turned slightly to my direction and I knew I had her attention. I leaned towards a little.

''Thank you for saving me!'' I shouted yet again. She gave me a nod and soon we stopped near Sunshine Street. I looked at her stunned, how did she know? I climbed off the bike which was strangely quiet. I looked puzzled at it, it only releases horse like noises, I wonder why. The mystery girl typed something quickly into her PDA and showed it to me.

'It's actually a horse in disguise, believe it or not.' My mouth formed an 'o' like shape but I shook my head lightly.

''Believe it or not, I've seen stranger things than that and I know you have too'' I spoke softly and her helmet tilted slightly. She quickly wrote something else on the PDA.

'How did you know I'm not from around here?'

''Because I'm not from around here too, I could sense something off about you, that explains a lot.'' She nodded and raised her hand towards me and wrote something else on her PDA.

'My name is Celty Sturluson I'm a Dullahan' I ears perked up at that. Dullahan? What's that? As if reading my mind she wrote something else on the PDA.

'I don't know what that means either but I guess that means I'm headless' Okaaaay, I sure did not expect that but I survived a zombie apocalypse in the shinobi world, nothings too strange for me now. I grasped her hand and shook it.

''Well Celty nice to meet you. My names Haruno Sakura, I'm a shinobi'' I guess if she could tell me her secret I could too. I put my index finger on my lips. ''But don't tell anyone just now, it's kind of a surprise''

She nodded at me and waved before disappearing into the twilight. I sighed heavily but smiled none or less. My parents were right; this _is _a perfect place for me to live in. and with that thought I walked into my new apartment to start a new life here in Ikebukuro.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? English is my third language so there is no doubt that there are a bunch of grammar mistakes all over, sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed the story I promise that I will update as soon as I can, if somebody actually reads this story :D**


	2. Annoyed

_**Delusional Chapter Two:**_

* * *

_No one's POV_

* * *

Dodge. Jump. Slash. It's like a never ending cycle for the raven haired man. A chuckle escaped from his mouth when he saw his longtime rival picking up yet another poor vending machine. Drawing out his mid-lock blade the informant pointed the blade at the fuming blonde, a permanent arrogant smirk on his face. That seemed to anger the bartender suit clad male to no end.

''IZAAAAAAAYAAAAA!'' came the ear splitting yell that Izaya was so used to, it was like a signal for him to bail or else. Not that he would actually hit him anyway. But for the fun of it, the informant started to sprint down the street. Then the raven haired man slowed down a bit when he felt a vibration in his furry jacket. Looking briefly at the callers ID he sighed.

''Yes Namie?...I'm a little tied up at the moment…Aha, be back soon'' and with that he ended the call with a sigh. Stupid Namie always ruing my fun. The raven haired man decided to ignore his annoying secretary and just enjoy the chase for a while.

''Calm down Shizu-chan~'' The shorter male shouted back with his usual sing sang voice. He knew that would piss the blonde off even more. Chocolate eyes quickly scanned the area and noticed an alley. Before he turned a sharp corner he got a good glimpse of something unusually pink. It was a strange girl, correction. The man's smirk widened, so this was the girl the whole city is buzzing about?

According to the rumors she is supposed to have the same strength as the short tempered blonde running with the vending machine so the informant decided to test the theory. He didn't turn into the alley, instead he ran even closer to the oblivious teens. The blondes temper finally snapped and he threw the vending machine, aiming at the black haired male but of course missing miserably when he side-stepped the huge metal box.

The pink haired beauty turned around to speak with her newly found friends. Oops, big mistake. Izaya cursed inwardly, that could surely kill her if hit but she doesn't even notice it. Suddenly a horse neigh appeared in the distance. Izaya sighed in relief but then suddenly sped off, knowing that Shizu-chan wasn't ready to give up on murdering him any time soon.

It was a good thing that the Dullahan was near the area or Sakura would be headless herself. The black biker grabbed her by the waist and swept her off her feet and onto the back of the disguised horse. And with that the two sped off into the night. The raven haired boy looked up into the sky and grinned, flashing his teeth. Oh yes, this particular human is very interesting, he shall test her tomorrow.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

* * *

Yawn. What time is it? I looked up from my cereal to see I was almost late for school. I spit out my juice at the sight. Grabbing my school bag I ran for the door, a piece of toast between my teeth. Putting on my beat up converses I sped through the door. I decided to screw the school uniform; it was way too uncomfortable and I'm sure I'll get in trouble for this but I don't care. Gangs are out to get me and there is no way I am fighting with a skirt so I put on a pair of jean shorts instead. Yeah, I think I will meet the principal soon after this stunt but they'll get used to it in time, I hope.

The only thing that is from the school uniform is the blazer which I tied up over my waist. Sheesh, what is it with schools and uniforms in Japan, I hate it! Their ugly and uncomfortable! **(a/n: no offence to those who like uniforms, that's Sakura's opinion! :D) **While I'm ranting about clothes in my head I failed to notice a gang near Raira Academy. Cursing quietly under my breath I sent chakra to my feet for a quick stop before I crash into someone.

I saw the men grab their weapons yet nobody decided to be smart and just bring a knife, gun or something. I huffed and glared at them at them with pure furry, their gonna make me late.

''Oi, bitch! You're gonna pay for yesterday! ATTACK!'' and with that all of them, which I counted to be thirty ran to me with raised weapons. I sighed and pushed down my schoolbag. Guess I have no choice. Quickly forming hand seals I took a deep breath.

''Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!'' I shouted out and soon a number of volleyball like fireballs shot out at the thugs. They yelped in pain and agony and I smirked, it's their fault anyways. I went to the middle of them and punched a chakra enchanted fist into the ground. Soon they were all lying in a crater unconscious and I had to clap to myself, that's a new record for beating up a gang that fast! Well it's only my second time but who cares?

I heard clapping behind me and I instantly thought it was another thug but when I turned around I was met with the face of Orihara Izaya. Gulping inwardly I tried to glare at him but for some reason couldn't. A lot of people warn me about him and I don't understand why? He stepped closer to me with his usual smirk.

''It seems the rumors are true, you _are_ just like Shizu-chan~ Humans are _so_ interesting~'' I sneered at him and tried to walk away. _Tried_ being the keyword. I walked into the schoolyard with the man trailing behind me. I could feel all the stares at me and groaned. I am supposed to look indifferent with other people! Damn, it's because of Izaya, it's his entire fault! I spoon around to face his smirking face and glared.

''What the hell do you want from me, stalker-san?'' I asked, trying to muster a calm and polite voice. We already have a huge crowd. Fucking fantastic. He chuckled and leaned in.

''Oh look~! You're not entirely like Shizu-chan after all! You have self-control!'' He exclaimed in a sing sang voice. I sneered at him and he kept giggling.

''State your business already Orihara-san, I'll be late because of you-'' I said in a sugar coated voice before I heard the bell ring ''-more late then I am..'' I muttered under my breath softly and only the raven haired male could hear. He slipped his hands inside his jackets pockets, arching himself back.

''It seems like you know who I am and I don't have a clue to what's your name..'' His tone was playful I could hear that. He sighed and tilted his head back. ''What a beautiful day…'' He mumbled and my eyebrows started to twitch. This baka is digging his own grave.

''It's Sakura. Now is that all you need? Then I'm off!'' I made an attempt to run inside the school building but to no avail. I felt a warm hand on my forearm and froze instantly. My eyes followed from five long and skinny fingers to the face of the seemingly annoying informant. But then why did my heart skip a beat when he touched me?

''Ne, Saku-chaaaan~!'' He whined, I got to admit, he's a good actor. ''Let's go hang out instead, it's more fun!'' He exclaimed joyfully.

''Do not call me by my first name _Orihara-_san, it's very rude.'' I rolled my jade eyes and tore my forearm from the males grasp. I waved at the dumbstruck male and sped off into the academies halls. Phew, that was a close one.

I leaned against one of the blue lockers, taking in deep breaths. That was _really _a close one. I face palmed and continued my sprint to 3-A senior class homeroom. Shoot it's already 5 minutes past the bell and it's my first day too! I'll just say I got lost, I don't care what the students will say considering they saw my true activities at the time. I knocked on the door lightly for the teacher, telling him that I _finally _arrived.

''Haruno Sakura, you can come in now.'' A masculine voice called out and I took a deep breath, here goes nothing. I put on a bored façade and pushed the metal door open. As soon as I entered cheers and claps were heard that made me sweat drop.

''What is she wearing? That's not the school uniform!''

''Sugoi! Ikebukuro's strongest female is in my class!''

''I saw her talking to Izaya Orihara today!''

''Do you think their together or something?''

And the rumor mill went on and on and on. I face palmed, not caring who saw me. That damn Orihara! I'm going to murder him, tear him up from limp to limp, punch his beautifu- Oi! What the _hell_ am I thinking? Baka, baka, _BAKA_!

I snapped out of my thoughts when the teacher cleared his throat, gaining the class' attention. ''Now then'' he put his palms together ''Where should you sit my new I-won't-follow-the-school-rules student..?'' he mused as he scanned the classroom. My eyes twitched, I'm gonna murder him. There was one seat in the back next to the window and the other….I shuddered inwardly. Was between three girls that resembled clowns, like someone smashed a cake in their faces. I got highly offended when somebody compared me to one of the caked girls with obviously dyed pink hair.

''In front of Ami-chan! Yes, perfect! Ami-chan please raise your hand.'' I wanted to gag. Ami-chan? Their on first name basics, that is so _wrong.._ I putted back my bored masked and went to sit in front of the coco haired girl. They were so gullible. They even had a sick mind to stick angel wings on their backs for kami-sama's sake! I shuddered when 'Ami-chan' poked me on the shoulder. I turned around with a sneer on my face which she gladly returned.

''Listen bitch, I don't know why you're so famous here but my boyfriend is in the Dollars so you better watch out. You and your mental phone-crushing _friend_.'' I snorted, trying to hide my laugh. Did she mean Izaya? Or maybe Kida? I scanned for any chakra signatures from the girl and found nothing. A civilian, I mentally noted. Dare she say such things to me? I turned around deciding to just ignore the three sluts but that won't stop them now would it?

''Oi, chotto matte! Don't you dare turn your back at me you slut!'' she pointed a poorly manicured finger at me and I just frowned. My hands twitching to break her skinny neck at that very moment. Who is she to call me that? I ever so slowly turned to her with a death glare placed on my face.

''You know that-'' I started with the same over-sweet tone that I used on Izaya ''- I could burn you into a crisp right here and now?'' I could see cold sweat dripping down her fake tanned forehead which made me smirk evilly. Yes, kneel to me bitch!

''Glad were on the same page'' I whispered/shouted at her with a joyful voice. And with that the whore didn't bother me for the rest of the class. Someone overheard the conversation and started to call me 'Pyro'. I threw a kunai at him that landed on a wall next to him, missing only by a few centimeters. Frozen to stone, the poor soul turned his head hesitantly towards me and I started to whistle innocently.

When the lesson ended I decided to go explore the new school. While walking in the courtyard I noticed a familiar blonde hair and his other two friends. I sprinted up to them with a huge grin which received strange glances from the other students.

''Sakura-chaaan! Ohayou!'' Kida exclaimed and I bowed slightly at him.

''Good morning Haruno-san. Where did you disappear yesterday?'' the brunette male asked curiously.

''Y-Yeah, good mo-morning by the way.'' The erotically shy girl as Kida puts it leaned forwards, waiting eagerly like the other two in her group. I bowed at the other two and scratched my neck while sweat dropping.

''W-Well Celty-san drove me home last night right after _someone _tried to murder me with a vending machine'' I said the last part in a dark voice which sent shivers down the groups spines. I could tell by the goosebumps. I laughed at that and started walking inside the building, alongside the three younger teens.

''-So after school we could-'' I yawned, not paying attention to the conversation the others are having. Rather than that my thoughts drifted to this morning which made me frown. Did Izaya send those thugs after me?

''-And then we could-'' I mean he wouldn't do such a terrible thing like that? Or would he? I reached to my shorts pocket to fetch up a piece of paper. Celty gave me a chat room address yesterday, saying that they could chat some more that way. I smiled at that, Celty is so misunderstood by other people, just like me.

''-Sakura!?'' I jumped up startled a bit. I looked up to see that I was slacking off behind the three. I blushed embarrassed. Scratching my head nervously and sticking out my tongue I chuckled.

''Ehh, sorry guys, got lost in Sakuland.'' That made them laughed. The people who saw or know how I fight consider me a ruthless monster while in reality it's just a façade, I'm actually quite immature in character, even though I'm 18 already.

''As I was saying-'' Kida started with an overly dramatic voice. ''-Do you want to go to Russia Sushi today after school with us? It _is _Friday so we could have some fun!'' He exclaimed, spinning on his heel. I giggled and nodded. Why the hell not? The bell rung, alerting the students that class has started.

''Well, I'm off, see ya three later!'' I waved at them while running, a shit eating grin on my face all the way.

* * *

_AFTER SCHOOL_

* * *

''I'm home!'' I said to no one in particular. Sighing, I took off my shoes near the entrance to the house. Locking up the door behind me I waltzed though the various rooms, finally reaching my bedroom. Plopping down on my bed I sighed heavily and growled. These people are too much for me! Glancing up to the nightstand next to the bed my emerald eyes landed on my black laptop.

'' Might as well get it over with..'' I murmured, gripping the laptop. Getting out the piece of parchment from Celty I decided to read the letters above the address.

_Choose a fake name._

_-Setton_

''Setton, huh?'' I figured it's Celty's screen name. I opened the laptop and went straight to the chat.

'Choose your name' I put my index finger to my chin, raising it a little. Name, name, name. what kinda name to choose. A random name popped into my mind. If Celty is pretending to be a guy, so can she.

''S..A..S..U..K..E..'' I mumbled under my breath while typing the said letters. Soon enough really cute avatars popped up on the screen to choose. I pressed on the dark cherry red icon which had a boy with a single headband on. It instantly made me sad. The red reminded me of Sasuke's eyes, shit, even the name. Well of course it would remind me of him, it's his name after all Saku-baka. Shaking my head lightly I entered the chat.

**Sasuke:**_Hello._

**Kanra: **_Welcome~!_

My eyebrows twitched, that girl reminded me of someone.

**Setton: **_I was expecting you! Welcome Sasuke-kun_

Insert giggle here. It's so strange to act like a guy, I mean, what should I write..?

**TarouTanaka: **_Setton-san, who is this?_

**Setton: **_my…friend?_

**Saika: **_Frie-Friend..?_

_**PRIVATE MESSAGE FROM KANRA:**_

**Kanra: **_Saku-chan! You came back to me! Now, can we hang out._

And with that, I fell off the bed with laptop in my raised hands, preventing his sudden death.

**Sasuke: **_Orihara-san?! How did you know it was me?! _Now I'm really depressed so I decided to go to the kitchen to get some Pocky while waiting for a reply. Once getting back I saw the screen popping orange chat bubbles.

**Kanra: **_Intuition~_

**Kanra: **_So when should I pick you up?_

**Kanra: **_where do you wanna go? _

And the bubbles went on and on while I was panicking. How the _hell _did I get into this mess? I saw a private message from Celty a.k.a Setton which said she apologizes greatly for Izaya. It said she didn't know that he would find out her Identity this fast. I sighed before typing a quick _I'm ok _before getting back to the annoying orange bubbles.

**Sasuke: **_Will you cut it out? What is your obsession about me anyway? A no is a no Ori_baka_-san!_

**Kanra: **_Too late! I'm already near your house~_

**Sasuke: **_Excu-Excuse me?! Why are you coming here? Nobody even invited you obsessed stalker!_

**Kanra: **_Ding dong~ Anyone home~?_

I felt like I'm in a horror movie with a crazy stalker on my tail. Just what is his problem? I squealed when the person in question jumped though my window. I stood up, grabbed the empty Pocky box and threw it at the raven haired man, who dodged with ease.

''Now, now Saku-chan~ that's not how you treat a guest! Where are your manners?'' He said with a mocking tone which took me aback. I remember now.

''And just why do you talk to me like you talk to Shizuo-san? I find it quite offending..'' I mumbled, lying on my back with the laptop on my stomach. Izaya plopped down next to me and I whined. He can't just stroll in here like he owns the place, which led to another question.

''HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND MY HOUSE?!'' I screeched into his ear and he visibly winced. Massaging his temples in suiting circles he reopened his intense brown almost red eyes and smirk. Oh, how I wanted to wipe that gorgeous smirk of his dashing face…. BAKA!

''I can't help it that I'm interested in you.'' He mumbled before rapping his arms around my waist. Sexual harassment I tell you! My heart skipped beats when the words sank into my head. I flushed a new shade of red, trying to pray out of his iron grip.

''W-What d-do yo-you mean you're in-in-interested in ME?!'' I tried wiggling but to no avail. What is this sorcery? I'm ten times stronger than him so why..? WHY CAN'T I FREE MYSELF DAMN IT! I looked back at him. He looks just like a small child in that position. He grabbed the laptop and threw it on the carpet. Now I'm really considering on murdering him.

''I love all humans and you're a truly interesting specimen.'' He mumbled with eyelids half closed. My eyes widen for a moment but then my twin pink eyebrows started to twitch. I grabbed a pillow and hit him a few times with it. He flinched and grabbed his aching head.

''Ow, ow OW! Saku-chan why are you so violent~?'' he whined and I stopped feeling a bit guilty. But then my eyes wondered to the ground to see my laptop on the cold hard ground. I sighed in defeat before I laid my head on the pillow once again. The raven haired man shifted so now his head was on my…I'm going to kill him I swear.

''Mmmm~! Soft..'' he snuggled between my chest which made me blush ten shades of cherry red. That was the last straw! I grabbed his jacket and swung him through the door. Why wasn't I able to do that from the very start? I jumped out of bed with my ninja skills before pinning the informant to the ground, his wrist in each of my hands. To put it simple, I was strangling his waist and I didn't even know him. How prostitute of me. Note the sarcasm.

''Well isn't this interesting? I never would of guessed that you were a rapist~'' Izaya mused, still under me and I growled. I put my kunai to his throat and started to hiss.

''Orihara. Get. Out.'' I hissed out slowly, venom dripping from my tone but the man seemed unfazed by this at all. I sighed and stood up, walking to the bathroom, locking the door in the progress. It was almost time to meet the others and I would be cursed if that annoying stalker would ruin my night.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? I know it's lame but don't hate on me much please ;_; I'll try to update as soon as possible (if anyone even reads and likes this story) so see you all next time!**


End file.
